10215 Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter
|Ages = 14+ |Released = November 1, 2010 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode II: Attack of the Clones Ultimate Collector's Series |Instructions=4597794 }} 10215 Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter is a Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Ultimate Collector's Series set released on November 1, 2010. It was officially revealed on July 21, 2010 at the San Diego Comic-Con. The set was designed by Kurt Kristiansen. Description The set depicts Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7 Jedi Starfighter. It is more detailed in comparison to standard sets, and, like most ultimate collector's series sets, is not to minifigure scale. The starfighter is long, streamlined and triangular, as implied by the Delta in its name. The wings are Dark red and angled downward slightly. A unique piece representing R4-P17's head is mounted on the left side. On the right is the symbol of the Republic. Near the front of the wings are two small grey blasters. The center of the ship is white with dashes of lime green and the front is delineated by a point designed to slice smoothly through the air. The cockpit is located near the back and has a single white fin protruding from behind it. The canopy "glass" is tinted, much like the real ship seen in Attack of the Clones. It does not open and close, though, so to gain access to the inside of the cockpit, one must pull off the canopy first. The inside of the cockpit is well detailed, with "padding" on the seat, a viewscreen and several buttons and controls. behind the cockpit, on each side, is the Republic symbol again. The engines of the ship are located underneath the cockpit on either side. they are large and tubular, ending in blue "fire". Background Obi-Wan's Delta-7 Starfighter was standard issue, with no heavy modifications made to it. All the same, it served him well on many missions, most notably to the planets Kamino and Geonosis. While in the asteroid belt of the latter planet, he engaged bounty hunter Jango Fett in a lengthy dogfight which resulted in a damaged communications transmitter. In the fight, he demonstrated the ship's considerable speed and agility, evading constant, rapid blaster fire for twenty seconds, outrunning a homing missile for a time and revealing a spare parts compartment behind the cockpit, which he used to detonate the missile. The Delta-7 is armoured heavily enough to withstand glancing blows from turbolasers and light enough to still travel very quickly. Like all Jedi starfighters, when connected to a hyperspace ring, It can travel at light speed. It has two lights that came in useful when traveling through a large asteroid and landing gear that can be magnetized to a surface, as shown when Obi-Wan landed it on one. The Delta-class starfighters were later replaced by the Jedi Interceptors like those used in the Battle of Coruscant. Notes * This set is the only ultimate collector's series set which includes an astromech droid which is not in minifigure-scale. * This set retired 2012, but is found in some Toys R Us Stores in Canada to this date. LEGO.com Description Gallery 10215-5.png|The cockpit 10215-4.png|The top 10215-3.png|The side 10215-2.png|The back 10215-1.png|The front 102151.jpg|The box and instructions artwork See also * 7143 Jedi Starfighter * 4487 Mini Jedi Starfighter & Slave I External links *Wookiepedia Category:Star Wars Category:10000 sets Category:2010 sets Category:Ultimate Collector Series Category:Exclusives Category:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones